


Cowboys & Producers

by PurpleBastard



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 1980s, Human AU, Human Staticmoth, LBTQ, M/M, Voxval
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard
Summary: It's the wild 1980's and Viktor, a big shot closeted producer from LA flies to Chicago to do business. During a night at a famous nightclub he meets someone who's going to change his life, forever.
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Cowboys & Producers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a human AU story for Vox and Val. Set in the 1980's as I wish to explore this crazy fun era and touch on some heavier subjects such as the AIDS epidemic. 
> 
> Their human selves are inspired by the wonderful art by Gibby (@GIBBEEYH on Twitter) and this story is dedicated to Gibby as well.

It was the first time he was in the city of Chicago. The great city of the Midwest. So far he was not impressed. The gloomy weather of mid November made him long for California and his home in Los Angeles. Victor did not handle the cold well. He needed warmth to thrive. And Chicago in the winter was anything but warm.  
After all the scheduled meetings for the day, he wanted nothing more than to take a long hot shower and crawl into bed to stay warm. But his colleagues and business associates had other ideas.

“Clubbing?”

Viktor had raised a perfect eye brow at his three partners. They had all nodded eagerly and all at once filled him in on how amazing the clubs were in Chicago. They simply couldn’t miss this chance. And they were all itching for some fun after all the meetings. And the wives and girlfriends were far away, back in California.

“I’m sure there’s even something for your....taste.”

Tom’s voice had been a whisper in Viktor’s ear as they rode the elevator down from their rooms at The Drake. The old hotel lay at the top of Michigan Avenue and the Friday night beckoned from down the long strip of night life. Viktor had swallowed hard at Tom’s words. While Tom was indeed a friend it always made Viktor nervous when such things were mentioned in more open surroundings. Glancing at Dick and Mark, he made sure they had not heard. But the other two men were far too busy discussing where they should head first. It might be late 80's and the LBTQ movement was on the rise. But Viktor was far from ready to announce to himself , far less the world that he fancied men.  
Leaving the hotel, they quickly decided it was too damn cold to walk anywhere. Soon they had hailed a cab and as they piled inside, Mark, who got in the front seat with the driver, asked the man to take them to the trendiest nightclub in town.

Before long the cab pulled up outside the club Excalibur, and the four men trickled out of the car, onto the sidewalk where there was a small line outside the flashy entrance. It was still too early for the actual night crowd to be out and about. Viktor looked up at the large building. He had to admit he was curious about the place. Their driver had informed them that this club had something for everyone. Be it an after work hangout or dancing to loud disco music until the early morning.

"They even throw parties for the gay people, you know!" The driver had laughed, shaking his head a bit and Viktor's heart had started beating just a tiny bit faster.

Filing into line, they were soon shown inside. They checked in their coats before making their way further into the club. Viktor felt himself relax as they headed for the nearest bar. People from all walks of life were here to have a good time and Viktor could tell that his colleagues had their minds hell bent on doing the same. Ordering a round of beer and whisky, they found a table overlooking the dance floor. Mark and Dick were the younger of the four men with their twenty five years. They eagerly looked around the room while sipping their drinks and laughing. Tom and Viktor who were thirty seven and thirty nine respectively were more calm and relaxed. Viktor's heart was actually still beating faster than usual at the thought of maybe, just maybe, meeting someone here tonight.  
Sure, he had gone to a couple of bars and clubs in L.A. it wasn't like the LBTQ movement didn't have a stronghold there. The difference was, it was his home and he played it safe, very safe. After all, he was a well known producer and he had a reputation to protect and a career he had worked damn hard for. The only person who knew the truth about his sexuality and preference, was Tom. They had been friends ever since college. They had even, as young men, experimented together.Thus the truth had been revealed. Tom had never once judged Viktor or made him feel like he couldn't trust the other man to keep his secret. When people asked Viktor why he didn't have a woman in his life, Tom had more than one time come to his rescue, telling people Viktor was married to his job, made the whole ordeal into a joke, and soon people forgot the question altogether. Viktor loved his friend for that. It was also the reason he never said anything about the fact that Tom slept around whenever they travelled somewhere for business. Despite the fact that the man had a wife and three kids at home. Viktor told himself it wasn't his responsibility to tell Tom what was morally wrong.

"You two look like hungry wolves." Tom told the younger men, smirking as he sipped his whisky.

"Don't you see all the eye candy in this room?" Dick motioned to the room in a wide gesture.

"You'll never get laid if you keep drooling like that." the other man chuckled, smirk still in place.

"We'll see about that. I gotta take a leak." Dick got up and headed off towards the restrooms.

Viktor sipped his drink as he listened to his companions having a good time. He lit up a cigarette and took a drag as his blue eyes wandered over the crowd. He spotted some good looking men here and there, but none that really caught his attention. Not like he would try chatting someone up regardless. Too much of a risk for his liking. But he could always observe and later, fantasize, in the privacy of his hotel room. His thoughts were interrupted when Tom's firm hand landed on his shoulder.

"Earth to Viktor. You with us pal?"

"Huh? Yeah, what's up?" Viktor refocused on the men at the table.

"Dick overheard there is a busier dance floor upstairs. Less tame, less tourist. Let's check it out."

"Sure, why not." leaning forward, Viktor put his cigarette out in the ashtray on the table.

The four men made their way upstairs to where the disco music was blasting on a high volume. While Mark and Dick headed straight for the dance floor, and Tom went prowling, Viktor aimed for the bar. He wasn't much of a dancer, at least not disco. Ordering himself another beer, he lit up a cigarette. Leaning on the bar he caught the scent of roses, and turning his head he spotted the person standing next to him. The first thing he noticed were the two unbelievably long dark braids that hung almost all the way down to the floor. Raising his gaze slowly, he took in the long legs, the curvy hips, and the well rounded buttocks. Viktor realised the person was wearing a pair of actual cowboy chaps with a black and white pattern on them and a pair of black tights underneath. As his eyes trailed higher, he heard the warm, smooth voice beckoning for his attention. Taking in the white button down shirt that had been tied over the flat stomach, the unbuttoned buttons, showing off a masculine chest. Then Viktor found himself staring into a pair of lilac eyes. He was so captivated it took him a second to actually register what the other man was saying.

"Hey honey, like what you see?" the man's voice playful as he flashed Viktor a cocky smile. One hand on his shapely hip, leaning slightly on the bar with his other arm, hand holding a shot glass.

Viktor nearly dropped the cigarette from between his lips but before he could protest, the other man had snatched it with two fingers, taking a long drag. While Viktor was a good liar and would never admit he found another man attractive, his mouth spoke before his brain could catch up.

"I do."

"You don't look too bad yourself. Sharp suit."

The other man blew out the smoke and grinned at him. The poor producer felt his heart race in his chest as he struggled to catch up. He had just admitted to finding the other man attractive and by the looks of it, it had been well received. Taking a quick deep breath, Viktor collected himself and straightened up. He was an inch shorter than the other man, a quick peek at the man's high heeled boots explained why. Looking back up he found the other man studying him in return. Running a hand through his auburn hair, Viktor felt heated under the other man's gaze. Clearing his throat he met those lilac eyes again.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"You trying to pick me up, honey?"

"I'm trying to be courteous."

"Works for me. Tequila, please." 

The way the man said please, giving Viktor another playful look, it had him feeling giddy. He felt like a damn teenager, and he found himself enjoying it. He ordered a round of tequila for them both. As the bartender set the shot glasses down in front of them, Viktor took them, holding one glass out to the man who dropped the cigarette on the floor and stepped on it, putting it out.

"You got a name?"

"I do."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What is it?"

"Who says I want to tell you?"

The man was clearly toying with him and Viktor found he both hated and loved it at the same time. But when the man wrapped his fingers around his to take the glass from him, Viktor all but melted. Holding on just a bit too long, allowing the touch to linger before he let go of the glass.

"That's fair I suppose." he sighed disappointed.

"Anyone ever tell you you look like a sad puppy dog with those blue eyes?"

"Wha...no?!"

That warm voice chuckled amused before the man downed his shot. Setting the empty glass down on the bar, he took the other shot from Viktor's hand.

"Call me Valentino, honey."

Viktor watched as the man, Valentino, downed the other shot with ease. Setting the glass down next to the other, Valentino smiled at Viktor, eyeing him as he pushed one of his long braids back over his shoulder. Viktor found he wanted to touch them, run them through his fingers. He wanted to grip them, use them to pull the man into a kiss. He hastily poured a mental bucket of ice over himself. Don't let imagination run off with you, he told himself.

"Valentino. Rather unusual, but I like it."

"Happy to hear it honey. You got a name Mr. Sharp Suit?"

"Viktor."

Usually he would introduce himself with his full name, but at that moment he didn't want to be the usual Viktor. Didn't want to be the producer who hid himself away from the world. He wanted to be himself. Valentino ran the tip of his tongue over his full lips, smirking softly.

"Viktor with the sharp suit. What brings you here tonight?"

"I'm in town on business. My colleagues wanted to check this place out and well, here I am."

"Here you are, indeed."

Viktor felt a jolt rush through him when Valentino ran a finger down his blue tie. His mind was growing foggy and his desire for the other man was unbelievable hard. He just hoped it didn't show through his pants.

"Why chaps?"

They both blinked at each other and while Viktor cursed mentally at himself, wondering where the hell that stupid question had come from, Val laughed.

"Why, because tonight I’m a cowboy honey! Don’t I look cute in them?"

Val ran a hand pointedly down over his shapely ass, making sure to stick it out as he bent further on the bar, and Viktor forgot how to breathe for a second. Swallowing hard he stammered out that Valentino did indeed look very good in them. The taller man straightened up, smiling at Viktor.

"You're cute. I like you."

Viktor’s look of surprise had the other man chuckle again before it switched to a frown as Viktor suddenly looked nervous and almost scared. Turning his head, looking over his shoulder, Valentino spotted a man making his way towards them. Turning back to Viktor he smirked knowingly.

“I take it, that's the boyfriend?”

“What? No! It’s my business partner. Shit!”

Viktor was panicking as Valentino stepped in front of him, pushing him against the bar, shielding him with his tall curvy body. Before Viktor could react and much less protest, Val was kissing him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Viktor’s eyes went wide in shock, then he saw Mark giving him a thumbs up, winking as he moved on. Didn’t want to interrupt Viktor’s moment with the gorgeous woman he had found. As Mark moved away, Viktor melted against Valentino’s full lips. His hands moved to the man's hips on their own accord. The scent of roses, the feel of the man's body against his own. Viktor knew he wanted more. He wanted this man. All too soon, Valentino pulled away but remained in his arms.

“Want to get out of here?”

Viktor nodded eagerly before he could find his voice.

“My hotel is not far from here.”

“So you are from out of town. I should have known with that tan.”

Val grinned as he ran a finger down Viktor’s chest, making the shorter man shiver pleasantly. It had Viktor making up his mind then and there. This was happening. He was not letting this gorgeous man slip away.

“I’m actually from Los Angeles. Here on business for the weekend.”

“Mr. Sharp Suit indeed.”

Val grinned again and Viktor felt himself flush slightly this time. He had never actually picked another man up. Good thing Valentino had. The man led him away from the bar towards the stairs. Viktor let the man lead him back downstairs. On the way out they stopped at the coat check. Viktor had his black winter coat he had bought solely for this trip. Val meanwhile for his shoulder bag and pulled on his purple fuzzy coat, making him look almost like a muppet, Viktor decided but did not tell the other man that. Leaving the club Viktor hailed them a cab. During the ride to the hotel he felt a myriad of mixed emotions. Mostly he felt excited and most of his blood had travelled south at this point. Something Valentino had not failed to notice, running a hand on Viktor’s thigh.

Before long they had made it to the hotel and up to Viktor’s hotel room suite. Entering the room Val looked around impressed. He’d never set foot at The Drake in his life. He knew it was a five star hotel and damn expensive. Slipping out of his coat, he dropped it on the couch along with his bag. Viktor watched the man as he removed his own coat and hung it up on a hanger by the door.

“You want a drink?” He offered, walking over to the mini bar.

“Sure. Sounds good.” Val leaned against the back of the couch, observing Viktor. “Have you ever done this before?”

“Done what?” Viktor poured them both a glass of whisky.

“Brought a man home? Been with a man in general?”

Viktor faulted a bit as he approached Val with the glasses in hand. “Oh...I have slept with a few men over the years.”

Val merely shrugged and nodded, accepting the drink, sipping it. Lowering the glass, he pushed a long braid back, noticing how Viktor eyed his hand toying with it. Smirking slightly he pushed himself away from the couch to stand in front of Viktor.

“I really only care about one thing honey. Are you clean?”

Viktor knew very well what Val meant by that question. The HIV virus running rampant through the lbtq community had many men and women fearing sleeping with others. One could never be too careful. He nodded slowly, somberly.

“I am. You?”

“You bet your ass, honey. And I always use protection. That is a must or this ain’t happening. Got that?”

“Got it. But uh...I don’t have any...”

“I do. Semper paratus , honey.”

“Say what now?”

“Always prepared. Latin honey. Took two years of it in college.”

Viktor nodded, looking impressed. It felt almost like a business deal being made. Terms and conditions on the table. Only Val clearly wasn’t going to negotiate any of the terms. Which was fine by Viktor. He wanted to play it safe. Those lilac eyes softened as Val took the glass from Viktor’s hand. He placed both glasses on a table out of the way before wrapping his arms around the other man's neck. When Val kissed him, Viktor felt like he was drowning and he enjoyed every second of it. In the privacy of the hotel room his need was back with a force. He grabbed at the other man, pulling him hard against his toned body. Hearing Val moan into the kiss made Viktor feel cocky and more sure of himself. Their kisses and caresses quickly turned more fervent and needy. Soon Viktor’s suit jacket was on the floor and Val’s shirt quickly followed. Making their way into the bedroom, Viktor pulled Valentino into another hungry kiss. Now that he had crossed that final line, he let himself go, and he couldn't get enough of this gorgeous man.

Valentino seemed just as eager. He made quick work of unbuttoning Viktor’s shirt. Parting the fabric with his long fingers, he ran the palms of his hands over the strong chest and down over the hard abs. Viktor clearly spent time keeping his body in good shape. Leaning in, Val began kissing Viktor’s chest, moving him backwards towards the bed. Viktor happily complied, glad the other man was taking control of the situation, for now. When the warm tongue of the other man flicked across his left nipple he moaned softly. He noticed when Val went to work on his pants that he had left his tie in place. When his own fingers went to undo it, the fingers of the other man stopped him. Their eyes met.

“I’ll want something to hold on to when I ride you.”

The words made the rest of Viktor’s blood leave his brain to travel south. His mind fogged with how good Valentino was making him feel. How nothing was rushed. The few times he had slept with another man it had been quick and over before it could start. A shameful affair that left him feeling dirty afterwards. Nothing about this felt shameful. This man was making him feel truly wanted and in return he wanted the other man. Another soft sound escaped him when those lush lips pressed against his neck. Somewhere he heard a zipper being pulled down. Then he felt a hand cup him through his boxers. He had to hold on to Val as the man pushed his boxers and pants down. Viktor made quick work of his shoes, kicking them every which way to get his clothes off. He was now fully naked, save the tie and socks. He found himself blushing lightly. But Val smiled at him, giving him a kiss to his lips.

“Take your socks off, I’ll get my bag.”

Viktor sank down on the edge of the bed, his eyes glued to Val as the other man went to retrieve his bag from the couch. The sway of his hips, the confidence, the sexual appeal. If Viktor did not have a type in men before, he certainly had one now. Obediently he removed his socks and sat back, feeling a bit unsure what to do next as Val returned.

Setting the bag down Val’s eyes roamed over Viktor’s body appreciatively. When they stopped on his erection, an almost hungry smile spread on his lips. He slid a finger over the tip, making Viktor inhale sharply. But then he took two steps back, leaving Viktor looking slightly confused and almost disappointed.

“There you go with those puppy dog eyes again.”

Before Viktor could protest the statement, Val’s hands went to undo his chaps and whatever Viktor had been about to say, died on his lips. He watched as the taller man moved his hips as if to a tune only he could hear. The chaps fell to the floor and he was left wearing black tights and his high heeled cowboy boots. When Val hooked his thumbs in the waste band about to pull the pants down, Viktor stopped him. He held his hands out to Val.

“Allow me?”

Stepping up to stand before the other man, Val watched as Viktor leaned down and lifted one leg at a time, gently but clearly eagerly removing his boots. Then came the tights. Viktor pulled them down and Val holding on to his shoulders stepped out of them. Sitting back a bit, Viktor wasted no time as he began stroking Val's cock in his hand. He delighted in hearing the other man gasp, holding on to his shoulders more firmly. Keeping his eyes on the other man's beautiful face, Viktor took the tip in his mouth, slowly sucking him in further.

"Oooh honey...." Val's voice a sultry moan as he met Viktor's gaze, his eyes hooded, giving him his best bedroom eyes.

In that moment Viktor found he wanted to do anything to make Valentino feel good. He wanted to obey, to give, to touch and pleasure him until he couldn't take anymore. Slowly, he moved his head, taking more of Val in his mouth, sucking him off as he listened to the man moan louder for him. Val moved one hand to Viktor's short hair, burying his fingers in the auburn locks. Gripping at his hair he moved his hips with the movements of Viktor's head. As he continued to pleasure Val, Viktor noticed the long braids hanging down Val's front. Unable to help himself, he moved his hands to grip both braids, holding on to them firmly. It clearly was the right move as another loud moan escaped Val.

"Aah, honey...I won't last much longer...."

Viktor however did not stop nor did he let go of Val's braids. He was determined to bring Valentino to a release. He was loving the fact that he was making this gorgeous man feel this good. It boosted his ego and made him more relaxed than he'd ever been while being intimate with someone else. Val suddenly arched his hips, his grip on Viktor's hair tightened. Moaning, he hit his climax. On pure instinct Viktor swallowed around the other man before pulling back with a small gasp. Before he could fully catch his breath, his head was tilted back as Val caught his lips in a heated kiss, the other man climbing on top of Viktor, straddling his lap. Coming up for air, Val ran a finger on Viktor's lower lip.

"You have one wicked good mouth, honey."

"Heh, thanks...it's been a while."

"Like riding a bike."

Val chuckled and kissed him again as his hand trailed down Viktor's chest and abdomen. The shorter man gasped as his lover wrapped his nimble fingers around his erection and gave it a firm stroke. But before Val could do it again, Viktor stilled his hand in a gentle, pleading manner. He wouldn't last much longer if he kept it up.

"You want me, honey?"

"I do...please. Ride me."

Those lilac eyes gave Viktor a coy look as Val got up to grab his bag. Digging around he soon pulled out a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube. Holding the items up in his hands, he grinned at the other.

"Lets saddle you up."

Viktor made a face at the comment but lay back on the bed, the other man chuckling softly as he leaned in over him. His braids fell onto Viktor's chest and he caught them in his hands, toying with them before yanking on them, pulling Val down into a deep kiss. As they broke apart for air, Val made quick work of getting a condom out of its wrapper and rolled it onto Viktor's erection, making him moan softly with need. Coating him in a thick layer of lube, Val tossed the bottle aside as he threw his leg over Viktor to straddle him. Watching as the man slowly lowered his hips, buttocks parted with his hands, Viktor held on to the braids. When Val took the tip of his cock inside, Viktor nearly came right then and there. The tightness of the other man driving him wild with need and lust. But he managed to get himself under control. His blue eyes found Val's lilac ones and held his gaze, watching as the man moaned softly, working his cock deeper inside him. Inch by glorious inch until he was fully hilted within the other man. Keeping still for a moment, Val smiled down at Viktor as he wrapped his fingers around the tie. Viktor had his braids in a firm grip. They stared deep into each other’s eyes. Then Val moved his hips and Viktor's eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation.

Grasping for his sanity, Viktor watched as the gorgeous, handsome man rode him. He still couldn't believe it was real. But each time Val moved his hips, moaning on top of him, he knew it was real and he was loving every second of it. He wanted to worship this man. Do anything for him.

"Fuck...you feel so good..." he managed to groan.

"Mmm, so do you honey." Val moaned in return, tugging on his tie. "I'll ride you good."

"Ride me cowboy" Viktor smirked softly before he groaned again in pleasure.

Arching his back, leaning forward ever so slightly, Val took Viktor even deeper, letting out a louder moan as his prostate was being hit just right. It made him twitch and contract around Viktor, causing him to moan as well. They found and set a good pace that worked for the both of them. Both men dripping with sweat, lost in absolute pleasure that was each other. Viktor felt his orgasm building hard and fast. Val let go of his tie to brace himself against his muscular chest. The orgasm hit Viktor hard and he bucked up into the other man with a long groaning sound. A few more strokes and Val joined him in the blinding white bliss. Panting and moaning, Val leaned forward, sliding Viktor's cock out. Dropping to the mattress beside him, he continued to gasp for air. Shivering in the after match of their lovemaking. Viktor groaned as he felt the warmth of the other man’s body leave him. Turning his head to gaze at the other man he started to smile.

"That was fucking incredible."

Valentino merely smiled in a sated and tired way, resting his head on his folded arms. Sitting up for a moment, Viktor rid himself of the condom, dropping it in the trash can next to the bed. Getting up he briefly left the room to use the bathroom. When he returned to the bed with a bottle of water for them both, he found Val had pulled the covers around himself. Smiling at the sight, he set the bottle on the nightstand before crawling into bed with the sleepy man. Val welcomed him by turning over, pushing his back against Viktor to spoon him. Something Viktor was happy to do. Wrapping an arm around Val's hip and stomach, he snuggled up behind him. Soon both men were deep asleep while the snow began to fall outside the window. Viktor might just have found what he needed to keep him warm in the cold Chicago winter climate. 


End file.
